boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinjirou Anou
|image1 = ShinjirouAnou_novel.png|Novel ShinjirouAnou_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 安能 慎二郎 |kana = あのう しんじろう |rōmaji = Anō Shinjirō |gender = Male |age = 15-16 |status = Alive |hair_color = Light Brown Black (Anime) |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Shinyo Academy |occupation = Student |relatives = Unnamed Parents |novel_debut = Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 |japanese_voice = Yoshiaki Hasegawa |english_voice = Orion Pitts }} Shinjirou Anou (安能 慎二郎, Anō Shinjirō) is a character from Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator. He is a middle-school student who fell in love with Masaki Taniguchi, and later became a "puppet" of Spooky E. Personality Before first meeting Masaki, Shinjirou was a perfectly normal middle-school student, if not a bit rebellious and uninvested in studying. However, after seeing the transfer student, and seeming to instantly fall in love with him. Confused by his feelings, Shinjirou started to direct his frustration towards Masaki, who never noticed the his classmate's secret love. Even though that was the first time he felt attracted to another boy, he seemed to realize the true nature of his feelings himself, although he never admitted them, partly because of a fear of the ostracism he would surely recive from his peers, and partly because he himself was afraid to accept himself. Because of the stress and frustration, he began engaging in some strange behavior, such as orchestrating an attack on Masaki, so he could come out and save the boy, thereby getting on his good side (although this plan was ruined because of the intrerruption of Aya Orihata and Jin Asukai), and later even stalking Masaki's girlfriend, Aya. After Spooky E took control of his body, all of his memories of Aya, and, by extension, his love of Masaki, were wiped, and Shinjirou was turned into a completely different person. As he was given the objective of enrolling into Shinyo Academy after graduating from middle school, he started spending almost all of his free time studying, and he became a much more quiet and calm person. His change was so sudden and drastic that his mother noticed a change soon, but she didn't think very much of it. All of his memories of interacting with Spooky E or the Towa Organization were locked down during his time off, only becoming available to him when Spooky E gave him some command. After Boogiepop cut Spooky E's ear off, and saved Masaki from his influence, much of his previous personality remained the same, eventually enrolling in Shinyo Academy, without any memories of his love. Even so, once arriving there, Shinjirou started crying, without realizing himself why that was, showing that, even after his brainwashing, some of his feelings remained intact. Appearance ShinjirouAnou design.png Shinjirou is a young man with light brown short hair in a buzz haircut, and brown eyes. He is shown wearing his middle-school uniform unbuttoned, with a red shirt underneath, showing his more rebellious personality. In the anime, Shinjirou has black hair of the same length, and brown eyes. He wears his middle-school consisting of a gakuran and black pants. Background Shinjirou was a largely normal boy, who seemed to have grown up in a totally ordinary family. He fell in love at first sight with Masaki Taniguchi when the boy transferred into his middle-school after returning to Japan. He was later captured by Spooky E, and had his memories rewritten by the synthetic human, turning him into a "puppet". Story Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2 Trivia *Shinjirou's last name, Anou, is written with the characters for "peaceful" and "talent". *Shinjirou's first name can be translated as "humble second son". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shinyo Academy Category:Third Civilization Characters